


Encounter

by skoliroven



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoliroven/pseuds/skoliroven
Summary: Metal Sonic discovers something that shouldn't exist.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Encounter

This was ridiculous. That was all Metal Sonic could think of as he analyzed his current situation. He had traveled for nearly seven hours to reach a cluster of stone structures deep in the heart of the rainforest. 

Death Ruins, it was called. The masonry had long been abandoned and was slowly being reclaimed by nature. Meaning it was full of creeping flora and clinging bacterium. Metal hated nature - it was unpredictable, filthy, vile. He much preferred the machinery of Eggman's industrial factories, with their rhythmic routines and immaculate environments. Oh how he wished to be back at base, fine tuning his hardware in preparation for harsh battles to come. He really should be focusing on his true mission: destroying Sonic. But instead the Doctor had insisted that Metal Sonic investigate a disturbance in the chaos-magnetic field, and he could not resist a direct order from his creator, so here he was, stuck trudging through harsh rainforest shrubbery and getting slime wedged in his gears.

His sensors picked up the chaos-magnetic field shifting again. The signal was erratic, almost as if there was a moving object disturbing the field. A chaos emerald, perhaps. He readjusted his route accordingly.

If it were a chaos emerald, this would turn out to be much less of a waste of time than he had predicted.

In fact, if there was an emerald here, there was the possibility that Sonic had picked it up. Metal's engine revved excitedly at the thought of encountering his rival. He would throw the pathetic hedgehog against one of the thick tree trunks and claw his throat out, all while setting the forest aflame with his jets. But it was equally likely that the emerald was merely stuck in a river, moving as the current dictated. Hopefully this was not so; Metal really did not want to get his gears wet. His mechanisms were already damaged enough from the general humidity.

As he was jumping from one thick vine to another, he felt an entity connect to his access point. There was a soft ping in the back of his head.

_-Can you hear me?-_

__

__

Reading the IP address, he could tell it was nearby. That was...interesting. He had not expected to find another robotic presence among the trilling cicadas, so detached from the rest of modern society, much less one of Eggman origins that was capable of bypassing his firewalls and accessing his network.

He pinged back and received a response. It was listening. Reviewing his address protocols, he grabbed the other's MAC address and checked it against his database.

_Match found._

__

__

_Project: Shadow Android  
Model: E-221 Phi  
Activation date: 11/15/2005  
Deactivation date: 11/18/2005_

__

__

Metal narrowed his optics in thought. He had been deactivated during that time period and had never had a chance to meet any of the E-200 series robots. Apparently, they were much like himself - a copy of another lifeform, destined to destroy the original. However, they were a catastrophic failure, and the Doctor completely shut down the project shortly thereafter. As far as he knew they had all been thrown into the incinerator, not even worthy of being scrap metal. Obviously one had slipped through the Doctor's grasp. A ghost in an abandoned city. Fitting.

_Query: Where are you located?_

__

__

_-Response: 3 miles from the central temple, bearing S28°E.-_

__

__

There was no need to readjust his course. Metal's earlier calculations had been correct. He continued on, occasionally batting branches away from his face.

There. In the distance, perched precariously on a thin vine was a lone figure. Much like its original, it was dark with neon stripes accenting its limbs. As bad as a condition Metal was in, the Android was in far worse shape, having been exposed to the elements for over a decade. Mud caked the lower half of its body, and its frame shook uncontrollably. Its wiring must have been severely damaged.

As Metal crept closer, the Android still oblivious to his presence, he could make out lichen hanging on its arms and a few scraggly weeds rooted into its joints. A large dent marred its chassis, multiple hairline fractures snaked across its casing, and a prominent crack split its visor in half. How the android managed to function at all, much less obtain a chaos emerald, was beyond Metal's reasoning.

There was no need for peace. Metal's engines roared to life as he lunged at the dark figure.

The Android twisted in Metal's grasp, desperately scraping its claws against his face and arms. A well aimed kick struck Metal's leg joint and he stumbled for a moment, losing his footing on the slick marsh ground beneath his feet. The Android broke free and jumped back shakily. As Metal regained his footing, it pulled a red emerald from its arm compartment and looked as if it were about to say something. Bargain for its life, perhaps.

Metal didn't give it a chance. He blasted his engine, shooting himself forwards, and tackled the Android into the mud. He pinned it down and wrapped his claws around its neck. Using his other hand, he pulled the chaos emerald out of the Android's grasp. There was nothing the other could do about it.

The Android's trembling limbs flailed about desperately. Its old speakers crackled to life with a harsh burst of static. "Please..." the Android whispered. Metal Sonic shoved himself off the collapsed Android.

"Please don't leave me here," it vocalized, its orange optics flickering in fear. Metal turned around and began walking. The Doctor would be quite pleased at the results of this mission. This emerald would aid greatly in the ultimate demise of Sonic the Hedgehog.

This Android was not his problem. The inferior technology should be left to rust in its grave.

The Android sent one last distress signal over the network before disconnecting. It stayed silent. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first serious fic I've written since 6th grade, so hopefully it's half decent. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day/night :)


End file.
